A fastening arrangement of this generic type is known from the document EP 0 641 944 A1. It is known from the document EP 0 641 944 A1 for a threaded bolt, onto which a nut is screwed, to be welded to a metal sheet. The arrangement is then lacquered. The nut is then unscrewed, and a cable lug of a cable set is placed on the bolt. The nut is then screwed on again. There is therefore no need subsequently to dispose of special plastic caps which protect the contact surfaces during a lacquering process. However, the unscrewing of the nut, the fitting of the cable lug and the screwing of the nut on again are labor-intensive and susceptible to errors. A similar method is known from EP 0 640 404 A1.
The document DE 101 07 231 AI discloses a nut, into whose thread a screw is screwed, being welded to a metal sheet, with a spacing washer being inserted between the head of the screw and the nut. In order to connect a cable, the screw is unscrewed, the spacing washer is thrown away, and the screw is screwed in again, with a cable lug being fixed in between.
It is also known (DE 195 38 256 AI) for a bolt which is butt-welded to a metal sheet to be provided with an internal thread for a fastening nut to be screwed into. Before the welding process, a disposable cap is placed on the bolt and remains on the bolt until a lacquering process has been completed, thus protecting the internal thread in the bolt during the lacquering process.
Furthermore, it is known from the document EP 0 487 365 A1 for a nut to be soldered to a metal sheet, and for a cable lug to be attached by means of a screw. In this case, it is also proposed that a positioning holder be used in order to fix the relative angular position between the nut and the cable lug.
The document DE 296 16 631 U1 discloses a fastening arrangement with a threaded bolt being welded to a metal sheet in such a manner that a bolt flange is at a distance from the surface of the metal sheet. A plastic holder is clipped onto the threaded bolt. This plastic holder has a plurality of vertical pins which have lateral webs at their free ends. In order to insert a cable lug, the lug is paced onto the threaded bolt, with a neck of the cable lug being pushed through between two lateral webs, so that the cable lug is held captive on the plastic holder. In this way, a plurality of cable lugs can be prefitted to the holder which is attached to the bolt, before a nut is screwed onto the threaded bolt.
In general, the present invention relates to the field of so-called earthing bolts, as are widely used in particular in motor-vehicle engineering. In order to make a robust earth contact, a bolt or a nut is welded to a metal sheet of the vehicle bodywork, so that the bolt or the nut is electrically conductively connected to the metal sheet. A connecting part such as a cable lug is then electrically connected to the bolt or the nut, by screwing a nut onto the bolt or by screwing a screw into the nut. One general problem in this case is that a lacquering process is carried out between the bolt (nut) being welded on and the connecting part (cable lug) being fixed. In order to keep the contact surfaces free of lacquer while an electrical connection is being made, it is known, as described above, for the contact sections to be covered. The cover parts are in this case thrown away before the connecting part is fixed. If, as is described in the initially cited EP 0 641 944 AI, covering is provided by means of a nut which is also once again then used to attach the connecting part, no parts are thrown away during the assembly process. However, the assembly process is somewhat more complex overall.
Furthermore, it is known from the document DE 296 16 631 UI for a plastic holder to be provided on a bolt, onto which a plurality of cable lugs can then be clipped in order to fix them before they are jointly attached to the threaded bolt by means of a nut. In this variant as well, the assembly process is admittedly simplified, but a plurality of assembly steps are required.